Clock's Ticking
by Let's Call Her The Tarryn
Summary: So, there's a party, Derek, and the only girl in the entire club to catch his eye. But there's something about this girl. Interesting how ironic things can be... Really bad summary, so please just read! Thanks. R&R!


The song is Six Minutes by The Jonas Brothers. I hope you like. I've been thinking about this song for a while, wondering how I could use it in a story, and the approaching New Year inspired me.

.I own nothing.

Enjoy!

x—x

Derek's eyes roved over the crowd of dancing people in the crowded club he was in. His eyes had easily adjusted to the darkness with blips of colorful flashing lights, and the sparkly streamers that were everywhere, and his eyes jumped from dancing girl, to dancing girl.

"See anyone that you like?" Derek heard his best friend shout over all the music.

"No. Not yet." Derek yelled back.

"Well, you better hurry man, because times running out."

"Think I don't know that?" Derek said, before going back to searching.

Time _was_ running out. Ten minutes to midnight. Which meant ten minutes before the New Year, and ten minutes for him to find a suitably hot girl to kiss when the clock struck twelve.

He began to get frustrated. It was supposed to be the best New Year's party in the area, and there weren't any hot girls! Anywhere! There were definitely girls around, and some of them were passably cute, but no one Derek wanted to kiss.

"Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock." Sam mocked Derek who was still searching the room.

"Shut up man!" Derek elbowed Sam in the chest. Then he saw her.

"Dude! Dude! Look at her!" Derek leaned his hand back and patted Sam's head for attention, not taking his eyes off the girl.

"Who?" Sam said, standing up straight, still recovering from the elbow to the chest.

"That girl there, by the bar." Derek pointed.

"Whoa." Sam said when he noticed her. "Good choice. Go get her."

"See you, mate." Derek saluted before heading off toward the girl.

She was absolutely gorgeous. Her brunette hair was in waves around her flawless face. Big blue eyes stared out at the crowd, with pouty lips. She was in a really flattering plum dress that ended right above her knees, was sleeveless, and the straps tied at the back of her neck. A single diamond bracelet graced her wrist.

Definitely make out material.

He looked at his watch before he was standing next to the girl.

_I've got six minutes to make you want to kiss me at midnight. _ Derek thought.

"Hey, I'm Derek." he said.

_Six minutes._

**She's the kinda girl that you see in the movies  
Seen her in my dreams and now she's standing next to me  
Down by the shore first weekend of the summer  
Gotta take chance and just ask for her number  
I wish I had a song on MTV  
Cause in crowded room I'd be the only one shed see  
She's looking bored and now I'm running out of time   
I've only got six minutes if I'm gunna make her mine **

"Casey." she smiled.

If it was possible, she was even prettier when she smiled.

"So, Casey. How are you liking the party?"

"Eh, it's okay. Kind of boring. I'm not usually the part kind of girl."

_With your looks, you could have fooled me. _Derek thought.

"Really? That's interesting. I guess it is kind of boring...How about now?" he asked with a smirk.

Casey looked him up and down with a grin. "Getting a little more interesting."

Derek smiled at her. _Interesting. _Derek noticed Sam on the other side of the room. He held up 5 fingers. _Five minutes._****

One minute and the earth begins to shake  
two minutes and my hearts begins to break  
Another minute and she makes me feel brand new  
That's just three minutes with you  
Four minutes and she's everything I see  
Five minutes and shes that were I wanna be  
Another 6minutes everything feels so new  
That's just six minutes with you  
I need six minutes 

Derek noticed her looking past him. He turned and saw she was looking at a clock.

"Running out of time? Have to get back to your pumpkin, or something?" Derek joked.

"No. Nothing like that."

"Oh, okay. Just wondering if I was going to have to grab your glass slipper or something."

"You know, that's really lame, and would usually cause me to pretend to hear someone calling me so that I could slip off to the other side of the room, but somehow, you pulled it off." Casey said.

"Oh, well, I guess you can just call it a gift."

"Definitely."****

She's looking at her watch while the dj is spinning  
This could be the end or its just the beginning  
She's the kinda girl that I wanna know better  
Reaching for her keys so I guess it's now or never  
I wish that I was on the radio  
I'd sing her favorite song she'd be front row at every show  
This parties lame and now I'm running out of time  
I've only got six minutes if I'm gunna make her mine 

Talking to Casey was really easy for Derek. For once, it didn't feel like a pick up, but a really nice conversation. Casey wasn't a bimbo, or a slut, like most girls he talked to. He had only been talking to her for several minutes, but he could see her humor, and intelligence shine through. She didn't seem very pompous, but she held herself up with a confidence you could tell she didn't know she had.

"I just moved here from Toronto." she said.

"Really? Cool. I live around here." Derek said, catching Sam wildly waving two fingers in the air, getting a lot of strange looks.

It seemed like the slowest three minutes that had ever passed in Derek's life. He liked how things seemed to slow down while talking to Casey. He could tell she was a girl he could really get a long with. She also might be one of the few girls to challenge him, instead of immediately give in to his charm.****

One minute and the earth begins to shake  
Two minutes and my hearts begins to break   
Another minute and she makes me feel brand new  
That's just three minutes with you  
Four minutes and she's everything I see   
Five minutes and that were I wanna be  
Another minutes everything feels so new  
I need six minutes with you  
Six minutes 

**Sometimes I feel like the catcher in the rye  
Sometimes I wish that I could catch her eye  
Sometimes I wish that I could be that guy (that guy, that guy, that guy)  
**

**Yeah...time is passing by  
I'm losing my mind  
I need   
1...2...3...4...5...6 minutes with you  
**

As soon as Derek stopped thinking how cool it was that time seemed slow, everything caught up, and the countdown began.

"So, what are you doing after the party?" Derek asked.

_59, 58, 57, 56, 55, 54, 53, 52, 51, 50_

"Ugh, I have to go home, so that I can be carted off to meet my new family." Casey said with a hint of disgust.

Derek remembered he had to be home too. For some reason, his dad and his fiance thought it was a good idea for Derek and his brother Edwin, and sister Marti, to meet Nora's, the fiance's, kids. Who knows why they chose to do this after midnight on the New Year.

_49, 48, 47, 46, 45, 44, 43, 42, 41, 40_

Derek realized what Casey had said.

"New family?" he asked.

"Oh, my mom's getting married, and for some reason she and her fiance think my sister and I should meet her fiance's kids. Who knows why they want to do it after midnight on the New Year. I knew my mom was kind of a nut case, I guess she find guy who was one too." Casey laughed.

_39, 38, 37, 36, 35, 34, 33, 32, 31, 30_

_That sounds a little too familiar. _Derek thought to himself.

"That's kind of weird. By the way, what's your last name?" Derek asked.

"MacDonald." Casey said.

_29, 28, 27, 26, 25, 24, 23, 22, 21, 20_

_Oh, my God. Casey MacDonald. Casey MacDonald! That's what my dad said one of my new step sister's name was. She's going to be my stepsister!_

"What's your last name?" Casey asked. He slightly hesitated. Would she know?

"Venturi." he said.

Derek watched her eyes widen. _Yeah, she knows. _But then a grin appeared at the corner of her mouth.

_19, 18, 17, 16, 15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10_

"Venturi?" she asked, as the grin widened and her brow arched. "Derek Venturi. Interesting."

_9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1_

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" the whole club screamed.**  
**

**One minute and the earth begins to shake  
Two minutes and my hearts begins to break  
Another minute and she makes me feel brand new   
That's just three minutes with you  
Four minutes and she's everything I see  
Five minutes and that were I wanna be  
Another minute everything feels so new  
I need six minutes with you  
Six minutes **

Casey leaned in and pressed her lips gently against Derek's cheek.

"See you later on tonight, _Derek Venturi._" Casey smiled, before turning and disappearing into the crowd.

"Forget six minutes." Derek said out loud to himself.

"I'm going to have a couple years in the same house with you."

He smirked, before heading off in the opposite direction Casey had gone, disappearing into the crowd himself.

x—x

Okay, I really hoped you liked it! You guys keep my writing!

Review, loves

-Tarryn


End file.
